mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Mako Mermaids
Mako Mermaids is an Australian television program for children, pre-teens and teenagers, and is a spin-off of H2O: Just Add Water. The series, announced in July 2011, is produced by Jonathan M. Shiff in association with Nickelodeon. The show was originally titled Mako: Islands of Secrets, but was later changed to Mako Mermaids. Then the title changed again to Secret of Mako Island and back to "Mako Mermaids" again. Mako Mermaids will debut on Friday 26th of July, 2013 in the US, Canada, UK, Latin America and other provided countries on Netflix. Australian television station TV Ten will also debut Mako Mermaids on July 26th, 2013. Plot Mako Mermaids is about a boy named Zac. Zac is a teenager and goes camping one night on Mako Island. Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are three mermaids the show also centers on. They are guardians of Mako Island and part of the Mako Island mermaid pod that they were born into. On the night Zac goes camping, Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie get in an argument and fail to stop Zac from falling into Mako's magic moonpool waters. He passes out, and they get him. The full moon comes overhead, and, sure enough, Zac is transformed into a half-human half-merman! Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie are banned from the island and have to go find Zac to take back his powers, or else they will never be able to return to Mako and will be outcasts forever. They get legs, powered by Sirena's moonring, and hope to capture Zac in his natural environment. They venture on land, and surprisingly find Zac is using his powers for good. They realize that their plan might be simple, but not easy. Next they meet Rita Santos, the school principal, who is a mermaid. Rita begrudgingly accepts to help them while they're on land. Sirena, Lyla, and Nixie realize that Zac is unlocking a huge mystery. There is a secret cave hidden in Mrs. Santo's office, and a trident hidden on Mako. Things "get a whole lot worse" and they must find out how to take back Zac's powers, and return back home. Production The series will consist of twenty-six episodes that are each thirty minutes. Filming was to begin in April 2012, but it was postponed to the beginning of May. On 8 May 2012, Shiff Productions announced the principal cast and the start of the shoot. Filming ran through 12 October 2012. The series was at first titled Mako: Island of Secrets, but was then re-titled to Mako Mermaids and later to Secret of Mako Island. As of March 2013, the series is again titled Mako Mermaids per its first trailer. Change of Television Program Beginning on 8 November, 2013, the series will be broadcast in Australia at 8.00 a.m., Friday mornings, on the digital television channel Eleven. Main Characters *'Zac Blakely' (Chai Romruen): Zac is 15 years old and is the main character. He goes camping at Mako Island and gets ported by Sirena, Nixie and Lyla which causes him to become a merman. *'Lyla' (Lucy Fry): Lyla and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Sirena, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Lyla develops feelings for Zac, and will be the rebel mermaid. She is the fiery mermaid, and she's very determined and passionate. *'Nixie' (Ivy Latimer): Nixie and her mermaid friends, Sirena and Lyla, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Nixie is very adventurous and loves playing around and sometimes gets in trouble because she can't stay still. *'Sirena' (Amy Ruffle): Sirena and her mermaid friends, Nixie and Lyla, watch everything Zac does on Mako Island. They attack him which causes him to become a merman. Sirena provides the moonring in which gets the girls legs. She is the mediator and peacekeeper between Lyla and Nixie. She's a beautiful soul and a bit naive, but that can work her to disadvantage. *Isabel Durant as Ondina (Series 2), a new mermaid in series 2 *Allie Bertram as Mimmi (Series 2), a new mermaid in series 2 *Alex Cubis as Erik (Series 2), a new merman in series 2 Other Characters *'Cam' (Dominic Deutscher): Cam is Zac's best friend, and appears to be a lifeguard. He knows about Zac's secret, and will soon be informed of the others. He has always been Zac's equal, but things change when Zac becomes a merman. *'Evie' (Gemma Forsyth): Zac's girlfriend. It is implied that the two have been together for some time prior to the series. Upon meeting the girls, she initially believes they are "stalking" her. She becomes increasingly jealous when Zac begins spending time with Lyla, even accusing him of cheating on her. Despite Zac's endless explanations, she remains suspicious of the three girls. However, when she is finally informed about the world of mermaids, all is resolved and she apologises for being quick to judge the girls. *'Rita Santos' (Kerith Atkinson): She is the school principal to Zac and his friends. She is also a mermaid, but had left her pod years ago to be with a human boy she fell in love with. The two became engaged, however, he died before they could marry. She serves as a source of knowledge and history, as well as a caretaker, for the girls and even puts them in "mermaid school" by teaching them how to properly use their powers. Though she had gotten used to life on land, she found companionship and laughter when the three mermaids entered her life. *'David' (Rowan Hills): David is the boy-next-door - cute, honest, matter-of-fact, and always happy to help out. David works at his dad's cafe business. His family owns the Ocean Café and are well liked in the local community. There's instant puppy-love chemistry between David and Sirena. *'Carly' (Brooke Nichole Lee):Carly is an employee at the Ocean Cafe. She has feelings for David and she is Evie's best friend. Confirmed Powers *Zac's powers are Telekinesis/Hydrokinesis/Telekinesis/Hydro-Thermokinesis/Invisibility.(Confirmed) *Sirena has the powers of Hydro-Thermokinesis/Siren Singing/Invisibility/Telekinesis/Hydrokinesis.(Confirmed) *Lyla has the powers of Cryokinesis/Hydrokinesis/Hydro-Thermokinesis/Invisibility/Telekinesis.(Confirmed) *Nixie has the powers to do Hydrokinesis/Hydro-Thermokinesis/Telekinesis/Invisibility.(Confirmed) Episodes Season 1 First Half #Outcasts #Getting Legs #Meeting Rita #Lyla Alone #Blizzard #Dolphin Tale #Zac's Pool Party #Zac's Return to Mako #The Siren #Zac Returns to Mako #I Don't Believe in Mermaids #Close Call #Betrayal Second Half #Battlelines #Sirena's Secret #Truce #Moon Ring 2 #The Trident Job #Where's The On Button #Nowhere To Hide #Aquata Returns #Evie Times Two #Zac's Choice #Trust #Betrayed #Decision Time Season 2 First Half *The Seventh Cycle *Sticky Situation *Discovery *A New Tail *Bad For Business *Stormy Seas *Awakening *Land School *Stowaway *Keeping The Secret *Only As Young As You Feel *Supersized *Reunion Second Half *A New Man *Careful What You Wish For *First Date *The Merman Code *The Siren *Surprise! *The Job *New Orders *The Last Dance *Stay or Go *The Truth About Evie *The Trident Stone *The Chosen One Trivia *This is the second series Lucy Fry has the main role in that is created by Jonathan M. Shiff. The first was Lightning Point (Alien Surf Girls in US). *Lucy Fry made a cameo in the last episode of Season 3 in H2O. Her name was announced at the graduation ceremony and she was seen in the audience. *In H2O: Just Add Water the mermaids each had lockets or crystals, but in Mako Mermaids the mermaids will have Moonrings in a shape of a tail. *Mako Mermaids will make connections to H2O: Just Add Water. Things such as "the past mermaids" or "the mermaids before us" will probably be mentioned. There is a rumor that the show will tell how the moonpool was revived since its destruction in the finale of H2O. However, that is unlikely, as the moonpool is not the same as the one in H2O. *Season 2 has been confirmed for a 2014/2015 release. *Dom Deutscher (Cam) guest starred in the H2o episode 'The Siren Effect' as one of the boys that fell in love with Cleo because of her voice. *It was confirmed by Amy Ruffle via twitter that her character (Sirena) will have a sister, played by Jenna Rosenow. *It is still unknown how natural mermaids got into Mako Island *The Moon Pool in this series is completely different than the one in H2O. *If mermaids have been living on Mako Island for a long period of time, it is a possibility that this series takes place many years after H2O: Just Add Water. *There will be a hidden mermaid cave in Rita's house. *The show will make some connections to H2O, probably things such as the mermaids before them, but they will not mention names. There is a rumor that they might say how the Moon Pool was revived since it was destroyed in H2O. *In Australia, the series is known as Mako: Island of Secrets instead of Mako Mermaids. *In Episode 5, "Blizzard", it is revealed that the Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena are southern mermaids, meaning they frequent the South Pacific, so they have never had any experience with snow. When they do come into contact with snow, they develop Snow Rash, which is treated with dried seahorse powder. *Johnathon M. Shiff Productions plans for Mako Mermaids to have three seasons with the third being filmed in either Los Angeles, California or Berlin, Germany. *Just to say, There are Mermaids all over the World, A Message from Johnathan M. Shiff Trailer Gallery MMMM.png MMM.jpg BL2.jpg C2.JPG Ly1.jpg !!!.jpg !!.jpg Category:Series Category:Mako Mermaids